


Umarekawari

by Destiny_Of_A_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Draconequus, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/pseuds/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon
Summary: Torn apart by death and brought together by rebirth, what else are Harry and Tom to do except destroy this little girls dream world?





	Umarekawari

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to know, the title simply means Reincarnation.
> 
> This is a universe I will probably write more in, but it fits as a one-shot, so I put it as complete.

He was different. Harry knew that as a fact. His relatives beat it into him everyday. Normal boys played with their dads, went outside, had fun, had friends and didn't have to worry about anything. Harry wasn't allowed to play with anyone. The only time he was outside was when he was taking care of the garden, he never had fun and he definitely didn't have friends. He had to always worry of whether he would survive his next beating or if he would starve from not doing his chores.

He also had special powers. He practiced these powers in secret, never letting his family find out, as he knew this is what they referred to when they talked of his freakishness. He had become very good with these powers, when his eleventh birthday arrived.

It had been the first time he had proof of others with his powers. When Hagrid arrived, Harry instantly became his friend. Not because of never having friends or being starved of affection. Really, he just knew he needed a contact. Someone who he could get information out of easily and someone who was too naive to realize he was being manipulated. It had been luck when the first person he met was the perfect candidate.

His first year at Hogwarts made him glad he was a Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing. He made sure to befriend a blood traitor to keep in line with the persona the public had created for him. It wouldn't do to lose his standing because he was someone they didn't want. Harry did his best to be good with the teachers, only disobeying when the Boy-Who-Lived called for it. 

When he ended up saving the mudblood, he was semi-happy. While it did give him another friend to go with his mask, he was also sad he missed a chance to see a real blood bath. After that moment, he had suspected Quirrell, knowing that while Snape was an idiotic bully, he also did his best to make sure no student got hurt. Of course, this information didn't help, as he couldn't reveal himself and so they ended up doing a whole wild goose chase, which somehow ended with him killing Quirrell, who turned out to have Voldemort on the back of his head.

His second year was a bit off. To most, it marked the year he was ridiculed, but miraculously saved the school, yet again making him a hero and saving a damsel in distress. But to him, it marked something far greater. What others didn't know was that Tom Riddle’s diary opened the connection within his mind farther then it should have been.

Voldemort ended up using this to enter Harry's mind as he had almost faded away from the mortal realm. At first, Voldemort kept attacking Harry, attempting to possess him and giving him massive headaches. But, after time, he realized what Harry was doing. He realized the facade Harry put on for the world, but also knew that Harry would continue this facade till the day he died, being unwilling to chance anything else because of uncertainty. That was why he simply began to talk to Harry, instead of attempt to sway him to his side.

By his third year, Harry and Tom, as he now called him, had become almost friends. They knew practically everything about each other, having nothing to do but talk over the summer. When he found out that Black escaped Azkaban, he felt no concern. Tom had already informed him that his godfather was falsely convicted and they had both shared a laugh over the stupidity of the Ministry. They were only actually concerned when Black nearly got into the Gryffindor Common Room. That was when they had found that Peter Pettigrew was actually the rat that Ron had, Tom ending up connecting the similarities between his traitor follower and the pet rat.

Harry had instantly chucked the thing out the window, saying that Scabbers had ran off during the night and no one ever found out. He ended up meeting Black and had to react accordingly, no matter how much he really didn't like the rambunctious, almost insane man. Because of getting rid of Pettigrew, Harry found that he could no longer free Black from a life on the run. He didn't know what to feel about that. On one hand, he could have escaped the Dursley's and on the other, he truly didn't want to live or pretend so often around Black.

His fourth year, Tom convinced Harry of the one thing he would ever do for the Dark Side. To resurrect Tom. He used the Tournament as means to escape, saying he really wasn't interested in watching people nearly die. Both Hermione and Ron were understanding, thinking he was referring both to his similar experiences and to his ‘Saving People Complex’. While using this as a distraction, he and Moody, the hidden Barty Jr., set up the ritual, finally completing it during the last task.

His fifth year was actually very boring. Sure, Tom told him to come to the Ministry for a battle. And sure, his friends followed him and his godfather died, but nothing really fun came along. He may have found out a prophecy, which he immediately told Tom of, who then laughed at the fact that the Old Coot had essentially just gave the information to him without realizing, but that hadn't really mattered, considering they already knew they were going to have to fight to the death sometime.

His sixth year was bizarre. He ended up learning of the one thing Tom didn't tell him of. Horcruxes. He also realized that he had been one all along. When he had informed Tom, he gave the reason that they were still enemies even if they were friends and he couldn't just give away such important information and that he had suspected of Harry being one but hadn't been certain. When Dumbledore brought him to get rid of a horcrux, Tom was enraged. Not at Harry necessarily, as he knew this was bound to happen, but still. It was through this that they learned that the locket was a fake and the only horcruxes they destroyed so far was the diary and the ring.

His seventh year wasn't really a seventh year since he didn't go back to school. Instead, he was forced to go on a stupid mission to destroy all the horcruxes. Which he did, with some minor casualties along the way. Once he was done and the only ones left were himself and Nagini, he had to go confront Tom to ‘die’.

Really, they just used this as a chance to finally have sex. Tom had been flirting with him for a while and they ended up teasing each other quite a lot, creating very uncomfortable situations for both. So they used this to fix the problem, not becoming a couple as that would be quite stupid when one of them would have to die, but more friends with benefits. That was literally the only time they got to use that term, however, as soon after Tom removed the shard of soul and Harry had to play dead.

It was a depressing few months after Harry killed Tom, not realizing just how close he had been with the Dark Lord. His friends assumed it was because so many had died and left him alone for almost a year. Sadly, this reprieve ended when Ginny came back to get together with him.

He married her, but couldn't help but mourn the life he would have had with Tom. They had three children, that while Harry cared for, he didn't truly love. They would never come to care for the real him and they would never know of who he truly was, so he could never fully bring himself to love.

Harry had to join the Auror’s, which was something he despised. He didn't even get the thrill of chasing down criminals because as soon as he had joined, the criminals instantly stopped doing crimes. They were probably too afraid of him because of what happened to the Dark Lord. 

Ironically, he ended up dying when his supposed best friend ‘slipped’ and stabbed him so close to the heart, he couldn't get to Saint Mungos in time to be saved. As he laid there bleeding out, he realized, ‘I never did become who I wanted to be.’

 

\-----------

 

Harrison ‘Harry’ Master wasn't an average colt.

His parents consisted of a unicorn, his father, and a pegasus, his mother. His mother, Bejeweled Cloud, was a fashion pony who worked at a beautiful jewel shop. She loved decorating and putting together wonderful pieces of art, constantly working on new designs and patterns for all the jewels and gems to go into. Her mane and tail were a shiny light blue, her coat a bright white and her eyes a deep purple. Her cutie mark was two blue tear drop shaped diamonds falling from a red heart shaped ruby.

His father, Terraform, was surprisingly a farmer pony despite his unicorn heritage. He ran a large ranch, one which mass produced practically any food, from wheat to apples and even rice. Since he was the manager instead of an actual worker, all he had to do was go check and make sure things were running smoothly. He had a black mane and tail, a bright orange coat and eyes that were lime green. His cutie mark was a pitch fork running brown lines down his flank.

When they had found out Bejeweled was pregnant, they were ecstatic. They celebrated for almost two whole weeks before their friends managed to calm them down. Since then, they had been going through all the possibilities, wondering whether it was a boy or girl, how they should paint the nursery, fantasizing on what he or she would look like and much more.

But they had not expected what they got. That was why Harry Master wasn't average. He was a beautiful foal. Silky black hair, a light tan coat and shiny emerald eyes. But Harry had two conditions. One made him a third class rare and the second a fourth class. Together, they boosted him up at an almost impossibly rare pony. No one like him was ever recorded in history.

The first one was that he had two traits. He was both a unicorn and a pegasus. Alicorns were second class rare, just one above him, or they would be if it wasn't for his second condition. The only thing that beat him out was a pony that never got a cutie mark and wasn't a part of any of the three classes. They didn't have the strength for earth ponies, they didn't have the wings for pegasus ponies, they didn't have the horn or magic for unicorn ponies and they never had a mark appear on their flank. That had only happened once and was the single rarest thing ever, Harry only one spot below because of the fact that his conditions were seen before just never together.

His second condition was that he was born with his cutie mark already on his flank. It was a triangle divided by a line, with a circle inside. They weren't sure what it meant and they were not prepared for this child. Yet, he was theirs and they still loved him and swore they wouldn't care of his differences.

 

\-----------

 

The one thing Harry wasn't expecting was reincarnation. But, with his luck, he probably should have. All in all, he wasn't all that surprised. What did surprise him was his conversation with Death itself.

Death had informed him that he was to be the Hallow’s Master because of the fact that he liked him. Not because of the actual Hallows being joined together or some strange weird ‘you walked to your death willingly even if you didn't die’ crap, but because Death liked him.

It was ridiculous and Harry told the sod that. Death had simply laughed and said this was one reason why. Death said that he was to be reincarnated. Normally, no one got reincarnated, however, when ones soul is cracked or fractured in any way, a way that couldn't be healed by death, which are murder, torture or horcruxes according to Death, they had to have a second chance.

Harry found it very ironic that it was the horrible, nasty, evil people of the world that had chances to be reincarnated and not the nice, kind, loving people. Death also said that sometimes, if a soul cannot be completely healed, memories of their past life will surface to fix the cracks, which ended up creating the muggle rumor of reincarnation.

Harry found that his soul would have healed, as it had been someone else's horcrux that fractured his soul, but then, because he somehow became the Master of Death, he would regain his memories on his eighteenth birthday anyway.

So, as Harry slipped from the void into a tight, warm, and wet embrace, he found himself forgetting.

\-----------

1 year old:

Harrison Master’s first memory was of a floating ball, encased in shiny yellow magic. He giggled, a hoof falling from his mouth and reaching in front of himself for it. Slowly, to gasps, the magic changed to a dark green and began to jerkily float towards him.

Harry laughed, swatting the ball out of the air, feeling his wings flutter in excitement. He glanced over to see Momma and Papa talking gently to each other, excited but concerned expressions on their faces.

Making a curious noise, Harry lifted himself shakily to his feet and began to wobble towards his parents. “Goo!” He exclaimed, crashing into Papa’s leg and falling on his butt.

Momma snorted, quickly covering her snout with a hoof as she laughed at him. Harry frowned, getting up again to attack his Momma for daring to laugh at him! With a grunt, he fell on his butt again and began to chew determinedly on her leg.

With a squeak, he was scooped up and cuddled. He giggled as his Momma began to tickle his tummy with her other hoof, making, ‘Cootchie-coo!’ noises at him. Vaguely, he felt a part of himself get embarrassed and degraded, disliking what was happening. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why, even as he placed a hoof on Momma’s nose and wiggled to be put down.

2 years old:

Harry slipped his tongue out of his mouth and wriggled carefully, wings stretching out. With a quick leap, Harry began to fly, tiny wings rapidly moving like a humming birds to keep him aloft.

“Oh, darling! Come look at what Harrison’s doing!” He heard the shout and turned towards Papa, watching as Momma came bursting in, camera up and ready. The flash of light caused his eyes to burn and he shook his head.

“Harry!” Suddenly, without warning, his head hit the wall and he fell from the air. With a hiccup, Harry began to cry at the pain, big, gulping wails echoing from his mouth. He was grasped from the floor and a hoof started to massage his head gently, shushing at him.

A part of him said he was being a baby and that really wasn't very painful. Harry paused in his screaming, cocking his head and realized it didn't hurt very much, only a small tingle now.

With a smile, Harry began to giggle at his silliness. Honestly! Why was that so upsetting? It didn't hurt at all! Momma grinned at him, seemingly relieved as she continued to stroke his head.

Whining, Harry pulled away, running as fast as his little legs could. Once he was safely tucked behind a curtain, his magic glowed, reacting to his desire to not be seen.

“Oh, where have you gone, sweetie~!” Momma sang playfully, coming closer. Harry tensed in anticipation. “Hmm, are you under the coffee table!” Quickly, she ducked under it. “No, not there.”

“Where, oh where, could my little baby be!” Momma said, distressed as she flitted around, checking various places. “Could he be under the couch!? No…” Harry felt bad for a second, about to come out of hiding, but then that strange part of him said that this was just a game and that she would only truly be distressed if she couldn't find him for hours.

Harry tilted his head again, deciding to test that fact. He tensed, eyes wide as Momma approached his spot, quickly yanking back the curtains. She looked around, loudly exclaiming that he wasn't behind the curtains and looking for a different spot.

Slowly, he gulped. Papa used magic all the time. Maybe not as ‘extravagant as the other unicorns’ but he definitely did. Maybe he was just using magic as ‘extravagant as the other unicorns’.

With a firm nod, he put it to rest, settling down to wait. Half an hour later, Harry grew far to bored. He had already heard them panicking, saw the truth in what his inner self said and so he decided to come out,

That night was the first night he got yelled at and whipped. Harry went to bed crying, not knowing that it was punishment for making them upset because they had never once shown how scared they had been to him or even bothered to express that fact.

He just assumed his differences were getting to them, just as they had been getting to all the other ponies he met.

3 years old:

Harry smiled proudly, a beautiful green cloak wrapped around him. It had taken him almost a full year and several failures, but he had managed to create an emerald cloak, one that matched his eyes.

The clasp on front was a lightning shaped ruby, which he felt connected to for unknown reasons. The hood had a thick string threaded through the hem, one that had a ruby crystal hanging off each end to keep it from falling back through.

It was long enough to go over about an inch past his rear, and wide enough that it completely covered his sides when still.

He had created it using his magic, the threading coming easier to him then when it did with his hoof. He thought that was why it actually hadn't taken longer with him being so inexperienced and everything.

But now, he thought satisfied, he wouldn't have to worry any pony with his differences. He looked at the spell book nearby. With a few of those, no one would have to see his weirdness again.

Just a quick spell and now only he could pull it off, it wouldn't fly high enough to uncover his wings or cutie mark and it would grow as he grew.

As he did these spells, he didn't realize just how powerful the magic he was using was. He didn't know that even a master spell caster would take a few minutes to do them when he could just do them instantly.

But, as his inner voice whispered that ponies would be scared of him if he showed how much magic he could do, he supposed he did know of it vaguely, just not enough to really care yet.

When he came down from the attic, his parents gasped over his new addition, looking it over in awe. He hoped they didn't realize just why he made it. With a few quick words he got from his inner voice, he managed to convince them he just really liked creating things and loved his new cloak and refused to take off his first creation.

Basic summary of school years:

Harry was surprised at how little his fellow students knew. But, he considered as he watched one stare confusedly at a book, they couldn't understand how to read from the moment they looked at the language. He sighed. It was just another one of his differences.

He learned a lot as he went through school, though certainly not as much as others as he had read the basics at home. Everytime they were given a new topic, he went to the library and studied until he was almost perfect with the subject.

This caused a different kind of ostracization then he had prepared for via his cloak. No one cared much for him and he only had one or two friends before they had been pressured to stop talking to him.

His inner self seemed to expect this and for some reason Harry always ended up believing it. It had always been like a part of him he just couldn't access yet and he hoped one day he would be able to instead of being a naive little foal.

He smiled gently at the bunny that was curled against him. The little thing had been injured and Harry took care of it ever since. He knew one day it would leave, so that's why he never named her but he still hoped he could keep her for a little longer.

Looking up, he noticed his main bully, Blitz, coming towards him. With an eye roll, Harry cast a spell and suddenly Blitz turned around, walking away in a daze. These spells he did weren't in any spell book, but somehow he knew them and how to do them and had always used them.

Shaking his head, he stood up, watching the bunny hop towards the woods and knew he would never see her again. He spared a moment of sadness, but then the bell rang and he had to go back inside for the final day of the final year of school.

11 years old:

Harry looked around his room, holding a cloth over his bleeding eye. Finally, he found the correct spell he wanted. It wouldn't get rid of the wound completely, instead leaving a thin green scar over his eye. But Harry wanted it. He wanted the reminder of how terrible ponies could be. Of how they could never be trusted.

Even if they were your best friend, he recalled bitterly. Honey Bell, his best friend since the summer last year, had betrayed him. Just like Ron. He shook his head at the thought from his inner voice, thinking of how she accused him of playing with her, of how he didn't really think of her as a friend. Then suddenly slicing his eye open.

She was arrested for assault, but considering how this type of thing didn't usually happen in Equestria, he knew she would just be let off with a warning.

He smirked, looking at the scar of green over his right eye. No, he would never forget. He would never forgive. And she… She would pay.

It was only a month later when Honey Bell went missing. Another month and they found her mutilated corpse littering the Crast forest, near the house that a serial killer lived in. It was the perfect excuse and they got convicted, with no proof to point towards Harry.

He smiled, a dark expression on his face. He felt… Free.

Brief Summary of Magic School:

Harry supposed he should have expected to be invited to Celestia’s School for Gifted Unicorns. CSGU was a good place, so good his parents nearly forced him to go. Of course, Harry had long decided he was going to go anyway, no matter if he got invited or not.

As a result, Harry was on a train to Canterlot as he thought. His parents had given a smug goodbye, not knowing Harry was planning on never coming back. Sure, his parents cared for him, sure they loved him and sure, he wouldn't be who he was without them. But, then again, they were also the ones who convinced him he was a freak even if they didn't mean to, they were also the ones who said children were children and never doing anything about his bullies, and they certainly never encouraged him to do well. They seemed to just expect it ever since he showed his aptitude.

So he was going to leave. For good. He never wanted to see them again.

When he arrived, he was given his dorm and told he was to go to tower A for testing. Harry was certain he could pass the entrance exam. It was practically impossible for him to not. He knew how low their standards actually were, no matter how scary an entrance exam may sound.

Tower A had three ponies waiting, ones Harry didn't bother to look at. He knew they were the testers and knew he would probably never see them again. “You are to hatch that snake egg, Mr. Master.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at the large egg on the cushion. That was a snake egg? Just how big was this snake, he grumbled in his mind. And honestly, didn't they know it was bad to hatch eggs prematurely? Did they not expect him to be able to do it?

His eyes narrowed. Challenge accepted, he decided, trotting closer to the egg, green cloak fluttering slightly. Leaning down, he gently sat his horn on top of the soft shell of the egg and let his magic pour into it. His horn glowed dark green, wisps of magic falling off his horn and seeping into the egg.

Slowly, the egg began to shake, then tremble and a hole was suddenly poked out. Harry stepped back as the snake began to break the rest of the egg. Glancing at the judges, he noticed they were frozen, staring in shock. He smirked in satisfaction.

A hiss was heard and he turned back only to find himself staring at blue eyes. Blinking, he took in the rest of the animal. It was a creamy white, scales glittering in the light. She was nearly one and a half feet long, two inches thick at the smallest point and four inches thick at the largest point. “What is she?” He asked, entranced.

“A-A Blue Eyed Leucistic Ball Python.” One of them stuttered, still surprised at what happened. Harry hummed in appreciation for the quick answer, slowly putting out a hoof.

The snake looked at the hoof, then slowly slid forward and wrapped around it, crawling up his foreleg, till she was around his neck, under his mane. “I thought ball pythons were smaller than this at birth?”

“Um, they normally are. But, well, we use a magic incubator for the eggs we want students to hatch. With increased magic, sometimes it affects what comes out. For example, a filly hatched a dragon's egg,” one explained, clearly going into the lecture mode some teachers and Professors have, “That dragon has barely changed as he got older. He is going to be nothing like any other type of dragon, even when he is full grown. Well, unless he starts to get greedy. Greed affects dragons in a weird way…” She muttered, finished with her lecture.

$So I wasn't supposed to be like this?$ Harry cocked his head, looking at the face of the snake. She must be smart if she could both speak and understand English.

$No, I guess not. What's your name?$ He heard the gasps and turned to look at the judges, who were staring at him with wide, scared eyes. He raised an eyebrow, ignoring them in favor of the snakes answer.

$I don't have one, but I do like the name Lucy.$

$How the hay do you even know of names!? You were literally just born!$ Harry cried, incredulously.

$I don't know. It feels like I am getting the information from somewhere nearby… I think it may be you?$ Lucy ventured, head swaying higher till they were eye to eye.

Harry furrowed his brows, but now that his attention was brought to it, he did, in fact, feel a connection to Lucy. $Maybe.$

“Excuse me, but how exactly can you speak snake!?” One very high pitched voice carried to his ears.

Glancing back, he noticed they were hiding behind the desk, glancing at him warily. Then her words registered. He wasn't speaking English? Damn and he had wanted to be considered normal here.

“How the hay am I supposed to know that? Am I in or not?” He asked, irritated.

“Y-yes, your in. Y-you did c-co-complete the task.”

Harry didn't wait around for any other words, leaving with his new python still on his neck.

The next few years were spent learning more magic and how things reacted with one another, using other kinds of magic such as potions and rituals. Harry learned more than he thought he would there and he was very grateful of it. He hadn't wanted to spend another several years bored out of his mind just to get a degree like he had last time.

His parents always sent letters, concerned on why he never came back and when he was going to, sometimes even giving praise on his top class grades. Really, they were trying hard to get him back, but they still didn't bother to mention that he had taken extra courses, ones that would cause his school years to boost until he would graduate at twenty five and that they were proud that he still graduated at eighteen, did they? Harry always did manage to get angry at the small things.

Just last night, something happened. He regained his memories. Suddenly, that voice was gone and now he was that voice. He was him again. He smirked. Finally, he had a chance to truly be who he wanted to be. And he was never going to be someone else again.

 

\-----------

 

Harry glanced out the window of his train, absently pulling his bag away from a nosy kid. It wouldn't do to have the kid find all of his valuables shrunken inside, especially the cage with his shrunken familiar. Sure, this type of magic was possible in this world, but not to shrink live things and besides, who knows how the filly would react?

He saw her huff and rolled his eyes, tucking his bag under his cloak, to which he had added several more charms and spells. Ones to prevent tearing, ripping or any kind of destruction, ones for protection and ones to prevent theft. He knew for a fact that those weren't in Equestria, so he knew no one could get past the enchantments.

Looking outside once more, he saw his town of choice, Ponyville, come closer. As the train pulled to a stop, he stood, walking quickly off the train. He hated busy crowds and big cities, one of the reasons he chose Ponyville. Another was the fact that he was able to afford coming here, what with it being so close to Canterlot.

His horn glowing, he gently rested his saddle bag over his cloak, wincing slightly in discomfort. Other pegasus usually put their bags underneath their wings, not only to prevent them from getting crushed but it also gave extra protection against theft. Harry couldn't do that, seeing as he had the cloak to specifically hide his extra features.

Sighing, Harry rolled his eyes at his younger self for thinking up such inconveniences, completely ignoring the fact he had grown attached to it himself. Trotting along, he spotted all the houses and different stores, strolling through the market area.

As he passed behind a place called Sugar Cube Corner, he was surprised to hear a grunt. Ears swiveling, Harry turned to the alley behind the sweets shop, noticing that the place had a very thin entrance, yet a larger clearing like area behind it.

Frowning, Harry pressed himself to the entrance, gently squishing his body through it. For a second, he despised his curiosity and almost resolved to not react to it any longer. However, then he remembered he had wanted to be himself and no longer someone else.

Harry bit his lip, noticing the bright pink pony trying to shove a very burly pony through a hole in the ground. They were both earth ponies, the latter clearly a farmer, with a standard brown coat and a flat, dull yellow mane and tail.

The pink one had bushy, darker pink hair, which curled around a lot. He spotted the three balloons on her flank and realized she probably worked and lived at the bakery she was trying to shove the male into the basement of.

He sighed, giving into his urge and walking forward. His magic enveloped the farmer pony, picking him up. The pink one gasped and quickly turned around in a panic, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

“I-it’s not what it looks like!” She shouted, squeaking voice cracking slightly. She was clearly looking for some kind of weapon.

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, irritated. His magic shrunk the other pony slightly, just enough to slip him down the hole, where he proceeded to undo his magic. He dropped him, turning to the pink pony, who was gaping widely at him.

“Y-you… What? Why!?” She was very confused, Harry could easily see.

“Because this seems like fun,” He answered plainly, trotting over to the hole.

“W-well, yeah! Of course it's fun. I just never expected somepony else to want to do this with me!” As soon as she got over her shock, the pink pony was very chiper, bouncing up and down on her hooves.

“My names Pinkie Pie! What's yours?”

“Harry Master,” Harry rolled his eyes, a move he seemed to be doing a lot lately, and then glanced at the hole. “Do you not have an easier way to get in?”

“Well, I was thinking of a door in the bakery, but then that has too many ways of being discovered. So I had to stick to the hole! And I don't really have the supplies to do much else with it,” Pinkie answered seriously, still bouncing around and smiling widely.

Harry humphed at her, magic widening the hole and making makeshift stairs, teleporting some wood from a nearby lumber shop, creating a trap door and then changing the color of it to the same as the ground. Another burst, and pieces of metal were coming onto the edges and hooking the door to the ground via hinges. Then, as a final protection, Harry began building his magic up, his horn glowing brighter and even gaining a second glow around the first, before letting it out to create a ward. Now no one would come in here and would barely even notice the place.

Pinkie’s mouth was hanging open wide, eyes dilated. “What did you just do!? That was so cool!”

“It’s just some basic magic, really,” Harry smirked, knowing that here, this kind of thing wasn't considered basic at all.

“No, no, it isn't! One of my friends literally has a cutie mark of magic itself and she could never even dream of something like that!” She grinned widely, very excited and bouncing all around.

“You like downgrading your friends, don't you?” Harry asked, hearing the quite obvious insult.

“Most don’t know this, but I actually find it really fun to insult others! Though, it’s funner to see their expressions, but I do want to keep my friends. Well, until their number comes up, at least.”

“Their number?” Harry questioned, flipping open the trapdoor to walk down the makeshift spiral staircase he created earlier.

“Oh, yeah! See, it’s so hard to choose between my victims since they're all so much fun! Instead, I create a number for everypony in Ponyville and draw to see my next victim!”

“Oi, be careful on the steps. I’ll reinforce them later, but right now they are not the strongest thing in the world,” He gripped as Pinkie decided to jump onto them, tail somehow closing the door on its own.

The pink pony giggled, but obediently stopped bouncing and walked calmly the rest of the way. She immediately started hopping again, however, as soon as she got on solid ground. Harry smiled in exasperation, yet, he had the feeling he’d come to like this energetic fluff ball.

“Hey, now that I have a magic pony working with me, this'll probably be a lot easier! But be warned, it’s much funner to do it manually!” Pinkie called out to him, pulling the farmer over to a table. It had straps along it, ones meant to hold something down. Or, more accurately, somepony.

“I’m guessing you’d want me to set up with my magic and do the rest manually, then?” Pinkie nodded quickly, seemingly glad Harry had caught on as he lifted the farmer in his magic. The pony must be heavy, he summarized. He couldn't tell. It was hard to figure out something like weight when using magic, as the only time you actually feel the weight is if something is too heavy for your magic to pick up.

“What's his name?” He absently asked as he strapped the pony onto the operation table.

“Sunny Bale, silly!” Harry then noticed the hay bales on the farmers flank. As a ponies name almost always correlates with their cutie mark in some way, he supposed it made sense.

“What exactly do you do with them?”

“Oh? Well, it’s not really any specific thing. You just do anything you want to torture them. Just make sure not to damage their insides too much. I use their guts for baking!”

“Cannibalism? Hmm, I have actually wanted to try that. New experiences and all.” He waved his hoof in the air to emphasize his point.

Pinkie gestured him over, so he decided to obey and walked closer to see what she wanted. “See this?” Harry looked over it. It was… holy shit. It was a dress of cutie marks stitched together with three pairs of wings on the back and a necklace of horns.

“I tend to use some of their unnecessary parts as decoration. I like sewing and partying, but I don't really have anything to do like that in here anymore. With you here, however, I’ll get to make something new! Just tell me what you want and I’ll make it! I even have a few spare parts, so if it's not too big a project, I could create it before this dude even wakes up!”

“Well… Could you create a cape similar to the one I have?”

Pinkie turned to examine it, then whined, “But that would be a long term project! Isn't there anything you'd want now?”

“Uh… I suppose maybe a unicorn horn necklace and perhaps some… Socks for my forelegs?” Harry stuttered out, brows furrowing slightly as he glanced away. She was looking at him with wide eyes and her lip trembling, how could he even say no to that!? He didn't want to make her cry! He was never good with females crying.

“Yay!” She cheered, going off to gather the supplies. “Oh, it’s your choice, but you can clean the tools we use, if you want. I personally only do it once a month, because it makes it all the more painful for my victims, with the rust and dried blood and all.”

It was almost a full two hours later, during which Harry had been examining all the weapons and tools, which was a surprisingly large quantity and Pinkie had been threading and sewing.

That was when Sunny groaned. Both their heads shot around to look at the awakening pony. Pinkie quickly bounced over, with his new accessories in tow. They seemed to be mostly darker color hides and horns, so he was thankful for that.

“You might want to take off your cloak!” Pinkie cheerily told him, jamming his new necklace over his head and forcefully shoving on his socks. Harry stumbled slightly from the abrupt change in balance.

He sighed, “Fine, but don't be freaked out. I’ve had enough of that in my life.” Pinkie cocked her head to the side curiously, as if wondering what he was hiding. With a flourish, he pulled off his cloak, absently floating it over to rest atop his saddle bag, and let his wings flutter out, stretching from their cramped spot.

Pinkie gasped exaggeratingly, jumping in the air and somehow managing to hover there for a second before falling back to the ground. “Are you an alicorn!? That's so amazing! I thought that only Royals could be alicorns, because Celestia and Luna are princesses, and then there's also princess Cadenza!”

“Uh,” Harry interrupted her very fast speech, “Actually, I’m a unipeg. Both a unicorn and a pegasus but not an earth pony.”

“Oh,” Pinkie halted, “I’ve never met one of those before!” She giggled, putting on her own decorated ‘clothing’. The dress actually fit her pretty good. She looked surprisingly at home in it.

“Urgh… W-what's going on?” Sunny groaned, eyes blurrily looking out from where he was strapped upright. They flitted around quickly, staring at one thing and then another. Harry couldn't smother his smile at the panic encompassing his features.

“Hello there, Sunny! You've finally woken up! Your not supposed to sleep for so long, silly!” Pinkie laughed, happily trotting into the currently visible light.

“P-Pinkie! W-w-what's going on? Where are we? I-I thought I w-wa-was supposed to help y-you-you bake?” He steadily got more and more alarmed as he took in what Pinkie was wearing. His legs wiggled and his body shuddered as he tried to get out of what was holding him.

Harry snickered off in a corner. He may have never gotten to torture someone before, but he had watched Tom do it through their connection every now and then, so he figured it would be fun. But he never thought it to be quite this interesting.

With a smirk, Harry flipped the light switch on, lighting up the rest of the area and showing off all the decorations Pinkie has put up over time. Sunny screamed, struggling even more fiercely as he saw what surrounded him.

“Harry! Since your new here, why don't you chose the first method?” Pinkie avoided mentioning what the method was referring to, simply to put Sunny in even more trepidation.

“Y-you can't do this to me! P-ponies w-wi-will notice I-I’m gone!”

“You don't sound too sure of that,” Harry purred, giving a breathy laugh as the farmer whimpered in return.

“And how long do you think I’ve done this? Years, Sunny, years! No pony has ever noticed and no pony ever will!” Pinkie cackled, picking up a scalpel. “I’m just gonna remove his cutie mark while you decide, ‘kay?”

Harry nodded, turning around to pick up what he had decided on a while ago. He heard screams and smirked darkly at the pleading now coming from Sunny. While that went on, he prepared what he wanted.

It was a long day, filled with many screams and pleads, until eventually their victim choked on his own blood and died. Pinkie finished pulling out his last few organs.

“Well, that was fun, wasn't it!?” Pinkie grinned widely, covered in spots of dark red blood. His own socks were now stained, but Harry didn't mind. He liked the look it gave them.

He smirked, pupils blown wide in excitement. “That was… Surprisingly pleasurable. We should do it more often,” He declared, lifting one sock covered hoof to sniff at the blood. A second’s hesitation and he carefully licked it. Ohhh, that was very good. He lapped up some more blood, only to blush violently when Pinkie snickered at him.

She held out something and he looked at it, curiously. It was a piece of flesh from the pony, the pelt removed. “Try it. It's so much better than just blood!”

“Uncooked?” He raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she was insane.

Pinkie giggled, only proving his point. “Yeah! It's cooked when in the cupcakes, but to get the true delicious flavor, you have to eat it raw and plain! Even just cooking it, without the cupcake, takes away some of the distinctly pony flavor!”

Licking his lips, he used magic to hover it in front of him, before opening his mouth and apprehensively sticking the flesh in. He chewed several times, the pony meat being tough without sharp teeth, but when he broke it, he got more flavor than just the blood on the outside. His eyes widened and he purred, chewing more slowly to savor the taste.

“See!? I told ya!” Pinkie grinned widely, chewing on her own piece of flesh. Harry smiled a bit. Pinkie’s enthusiasm was very catchy.

“And the rest we’re going to use for baking?” Harry asked curiously, swallowing the last of his meat. Pinkie nodded quickly, jumping up and down again as she chirped multiple ‘yep’s in a row.

“Ya wanna bake with me!? If you do, you better be good at it! I only let the best sell!” Pinkie announced, smile now so wide it covered most of her face. She must be excited that she finally found someone similar herself.

“I haven't baked in a while,” He casually admitted, “But I was very good at it.” And he wasn't lying. The Dursleys had always played it off as if his food was unworthy of dogs, but there was a reason he kept cooking until he left that house for good.

“Wonderful! Follow me.”

She bounded up the stairs, Harry following with a sigh as she apparently forgot his warning earlier. With a few hops, she was at the exit and Harry hurried to grab her in his magic before she left.

“Pinkie!” He gasped, reprimanding. She curled up much like a kitten grabbed by the scruff of their neck does, turning watery doe eyes towards him.

He groaned, letting her drop. Pinkie landed gracefully on her hooves, cheerful as if she hadn't just been nearly crying. “At least,” He began to explain, “Wait until no pony is nearby, or looking this way. Though it is unlikely, any of these ponies could be capable of getting past my mental charms, the ones meant to convince them to not investigate and instead leave to go do something they ‘forgot’.”

She blinked at him, surprisingly serious. “So some can get through these?” Harry nodded. She sighed, “Darn, I was hoping I could relax. Then again, when you're doing these kinds of things, you’re not really supposed to relax because you might get caught. Oh well.”

They waited for a moment, then quickly escaped out unnoticed. As soon as they knew no suspicion awaited them, Pinkie quickly turned happy again.

When they got to the inside of the bakery, Harry looked around, examining the homey room, with lots of pastry decorations. There were seats off to one side and a counter to the other.

Pinkie led him behind the counter and past a set of stairs, into the kitchen.

“So, where are you from?” Pinkie asked, moving to get the bowls out of the cupboards.

“Crast Town. Why?”

“Well, if we're going to be friends, we need to know things about each other! I come from a rock farm. It's not too far from Ponyville, but you’d still want to take the train!” Grinning, Pinkie gleefully pulled out all the ingredients. Harry didn't help her, knowing he would only get in the way because he wasn't familiar with the kitchen.

“Okay, my full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie. Is your name shortened too?”

“Actually, yes. Harrison Master.”

“You can see why I have my name. I’m completely pink except for my eyes and I bake a lot! What about you?”

“Em, well, I’m not really comfortable saying why my last name is Master, nor explain my cutie mark.”

“Oh,” she sounded a bit disappointed, “I guess that's fine. If you ever want to tell me, you're welcome to!”

The cooking continued in much the same manner. Pinkie explaining things about herself and then asking Harry questions. Some things Harry avoided in the way he avoided his cutie mark and name, but he answered most. With Pinkie's attitude, Harry wasn't too surprised when he caught her writing down things on a piece of paper. Though, he had to wonder when she took a picture of him.

She was a bit embarrassed by that. She confessed that the reason why was because Pinkie didn't tell anypony that she kept records on them in order to keep track. She usually just pretended to have a really good memory but no matter how much one tried, they couldn't remember so much without having photographic memory.

Pinkie had learned that the hard way, back when she had gotten several headaches by constantly studying every piece of information on somepony. Harry didn't ask for the backstory, but he didn't mind either.

Soon, it was Harry who was embarrassed, when he admitted he didn't exactly have enough Bits to rent out a temporary home. Pinkie had gasped much like she had when she saw his wings, quickly rushing out of the room, after having finished baking of course, and then leading back a mare. She had a dark blue coat, mixed dark and light pink hair and three cupcakes on her flank.

“Mrs. Cake, remember how you said you needed another assistant?” Mrs. Cake nodded, kind eyes glancing at Harry. “Well, I figured Harry could have the same set up as me! He could live in my room and work here to make up for it!”

Her eyes widened and Mrs. Cake looked apprehensive now. “I’m not so sure about letting a stallion stay in your room, dear.”

Seeing where she was going and the thoughtful look on Pinkie's face as she wondered how to convince Mrs. Cake, Harry stepped in, “Would it help if I say I prefer other stallions?”

Mrs. Cake’s eyes got wider, but then she bit her lip and nodded, “Yes, I suppose that would be fine. Now, we give Pinkie access to the Bakery's money because she tends to buy things that help us out more than not. Since we can't really do the same for you, how about I give you five bits a day and you’ll get to stay upstairs with Pinkie.”

The wage was a little low, but considering he was getting free lodging, Harry nodded and agreed. Pinkie celebrated and excitedly dragged Harry up the stairs. She paused at a door to tell him it was the bathroom before dragging him up the rest of the stairs.

Pinkie's room was quite spacious, enough so that Harry knew he wouldn't have to expand, even if he also knew he probably would anyway. “So, can you do that thing you did before for a bed? I don't think I have enough funds to buy you one,” Pinkie told him, frowning at the end as her ears drooped.

Harry only nodded, which seemed to be enough to cheer her up. In seconds, a bed was where the couch used to be, light green covers, darker green pillows and even a forest green canopy and drapes. Pinkie pouted, glancing between her bed and his bed.

Rolling his eyes, Harry shot a spell at it to give it a light blue canopy and drapes. Pinkie cheered, hugging him tightly before diving onto her better, and softer, bed. Harry smiled, amused as he watched Pinkie jump up and down much like a small filly might.

He laughed when Pinkie jumped high enough to hit her head, sending her crashing back into the bed on her side. She whined at him, before giving up and giggling too.

Walking towards his bed, Harry paused, glancing at his cloak. He didn't have anywhere to put it… With an annoyed hum, Harry closed his eyes, sending out a burst of magic, which located and took the nearest stores coat rack. This little piece of magic was something he had learned to do in this lifetime. He assumed it had to do with the fact he was closer to magic in this form then his old human form. Then again, he never read about it existing here either, so maybe it was just a skill he had that he couldn't do with the weaker magic of his human form.

When he opened his eyes, the coat rack was next to his bed, with Pinkie gawking over it much like she had with his magic in the alley. Chuckling, Harry pulled off his cloak and floated the hood onto one of the hooks, his saddle bags landing next to it. The rack was only tall enough that his cloak was barely above the floor, but it would work.

“Oh my Celestia,” Pinkie squealed, “I so am introducing you to Twilight. I can't wait to see her flip out at all the magic you can do!”

“I’m not sure if I want that much attention. I never liked to be in the spotlight,” Harry told her, freely admitting it because they were still getting to know each other.

“Aw come on!” Pinkie cheerfully wrapped a foreleg around his neck, “If we’re gonna be friends, you’ll learn to love the spotlight!”

Harry groaned, slapping a hoof to his forehead as Pinkie laughed at his actions. “Hey, actually, it's still pretty early! We could go see her now and I can introduce you to all my other friends! Though, don't forget, they don't know about our little secret!” Pinkie winked, pulling him closer until Harry pushed her off of him.

“Gimme a second,” Harry murmured, turning back to his saddle bags. He took his familiar out, resizing her to her correct size. Pinkie blinked over the new python suddenly in her room. “You don't mind, do you? I know I told you about her before, but I’m not sure you’ll like a python roaming freely?”

“Nah, it’s fine! C’mon,” she called, not offended in the least as she led him back down the stairs. Well, Harry thought as he followed her, maybe it won't be as bad as he dreaded.

 

\-----------

 

It really wasn't that bad, altogether. He certainly didn't connect to Pinkie's other friends as much as he did to Pinkie herself, but he held enough in common with them to be okay friends.

He loved to read and learn as much as Twilight, sometimes them having the same level of knowledge and others Harry or Twilight knowing more than the other. Because of this, they quickly started debating about things no other pony in the room understood.

With Rainbow Dash, Harry was just as competitive and both loved to play pranks, though Harry not as much as Rainbow. When Harry ended up revealing his wings on Pinkies prompting, something about her not wanting him to have to constantly hide it, Rainbow had instantly challenged him to a race after getting over her shock. To the shock of everypony, Harry managed to get a draw with Rainbow, though even he can see she’ll eventually be faster than he could ever go. Eventually.

Fluttershy and Harry had bonded over their love of helping animals. Harry, though he won't spend time nursing an animal for months, could never leave an animal injured. Fluttershy understood that not everypony was willing to do that, so even that didn't get in the way.

When Harry had mentioned he had made his cloak when only three years old, Rarity had decided to demand he show her how good he was. Harry could sew decently well, the only reason his cloak having taken so long being because of both his age and the amount of detail he put into it. As soon as he saw Rarity going at it, he knew he wasn't as good as her, though Rarity did admit he was better at sewing with magic only then she was.

Applejack… Well, Harry genuinely didn't have anything in common with her. He wasn't entirely honest, he always found ways of making work easier instead of working hard and he certainly did not have the same amount of stubbornness or empathy she had. The only things they had to share were competitiveness, which Applejack didn't have as much of, and their other friends.

Over the next few weeks since their introduction, Pinkie began to find more and more reasons to throw parties. Harry knew it was just an attempt to get more ponies to know him and despite this, Harry usually left only after thirty minutes.

However, one day, Pinkie came home very sad. When asked, Harry found out it was because her friends were avoiding her invitations. Harry was going to suggest that maybe she throwing too many parties, but then remembered how Pinkie felt about parties and knew that would only make her sadder.

And then she came back with a demented tick to her eye and completely flat hair. Being truly terrified, Harry stayed up on the balcony level, preventing himself from being seen. He watched as Pinkie threw quite a scary party, it eventually being interrupted, which Harry was thankful for.

When she came back again, she was happy, so Harry tentatively came down from the balcony. Spotting him, Pinkie immediately leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. “Harry, I feel like such an idiot!”

“Why?” Harry slowly asked, coming to the conclusion she was finally normal.

“They were preparing for my own birthday! I got so caught up in all my parties, I hadn't even realized!”

Harry blinked, forcefully tugging the edges of his lips down until he couldn't hold it and began to laugh hysterically. Pinkie laughed with him, fully understanding how stupid she had been and being okay with it.

Over the next couple weeks, Harry continued to get to know the six ponies, Pinkie more so. Still, Harry had to ask what happened when Pinkie was zipping around much more excitedly than normal.

“It's the Galloping Gala tonight! It's taking place in Canterlot and Twilight got us all tickets!”

Harry smiled at her, nodding even as he wasn't nearly as impressed at the news as she was hoping.

She returned from the Gala not as happy as she had originally been, but she was good enough that Harry assumed not too many things had gone wrong.

And then two weeks after that, something actually important happened. “Oh my Celestia! Harry! It's raining chocolate milk!” Pinkie shouted from the balcony.

Furrowing his brows, Harry walked up to the balcony. It was, indeed, raining chocolate milk. The pink cloud, that looked suspiciously like cotton candy, zoomed away and Pinkie hurried to follow it.

“Come on! It's heading towards Sweet Apple Acres! I’ve got to get some of that chocolate milk!” Pinkie paused when she noticed Harry wasn't moving.

“I’d rather not get my cloak sticky. Go on without me. You can tell me all about it later,” Harry offered, knowing how much she loved to tell stories. Pinkie nodded with a grin and quickly hopped away. She was surprisingly fast when she wanted to be.

Harry waited by the balcony, watching the world as more things changed on them. Bunnies that ran by suddenly had extremely long legs, more pink clouds full of chocolate milk rain and not to mention the roads turning soapy. He noticed ponies running around. Mayor Mare had clown makeup on and was desperately trying to rub it off. Derpy flew upside down. Many more had also changed, but it was when the day and night cycle began to shift that Harry finally decided to investigate.

Quickly galloping out the front door, Harry made sure to avoid the soapiest parts of the road as he went around. Eventually, he was by Twilight’s house, only to see her angrily leading some grey ponies into it. On closer inspection, he saw that those grey ponies were four others in their main group of friends, Rainbow Dash mysteriously gone.

Pinkie looked the opposite of fun now, completely grumpy and angry. Fluttershy was being very mean, mocking her friends and stomping on the flowers. Applejack looked nervous about practically everything she said and it didn't take a genius to know she was lying. Rarity was greedily levitating a rock with her, looking at it as if it was diamonds. They were almost the exact opposite of the main trait Harry had saw in each of them.

With a sigh, he turned away, knowing they were affected too and not wanting to get involved with that. After exploring a bit more, Harry had come to find a creature lazing about on a throne. It was like a mix up of lots of different creatures. Harry gaped at it. He wasn't shocked about its appearance, but about the fact that Draconequus’ were supposed to have gone extinct several thousand years ago!

Suddenly, its red eyes turned directly towards him. “What should I turn you into?” He mused and Harry instantly knew he was the one who caused this. But Draconequus weren't supposed to be this strong. Sure, they were almost as powerful as alicorns, but certainly not to this scale. The only way was if a large amount of them had all put their power into this…

And Harry suddenly knew what happened. This one Draconequus must have found some way to steal the power of other Draconequus’. Without their power, they would have died off only hours later, which would have caused the extinction. He assumed that this one must be the fabled Discord he thought was simply fairytale.

“How about not?” Harry refused, raising an eyebrow as he walked farther into the clearing. He didn't know what caused him to do it, but Harry had decided to use one of the things he often playfully said to Tom when they were debating.

The Draconequus froze, “H-Harry?” And Harry recognized the tone, from when Tom was sad and needing comfort but not wanting to admit it. Harry froze too, staring with wide eyes.

Quickly, the Draconequus changed from its form to the form of a stallion. His coat was pure white, his eyes a familiar red, and his mane and tail a short dark brown. His cutie mark sealed it for Harry. It was a picture perfect Dark Mark. It wasn't too surprising considering that had been Voldemort's main goal in life.

“T-Tom?” Harry whispered, a bit afraid all of this may be an illusion. He had missed Tom for a long time, even if he hadn't ever shown it. Soon after, Tom had him in an embrace, forelegs desperately wrapping around Harry's chest and forcing his own up around Tom’s shoulders.

“Harry,” Tom nearly whimpered, burying his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry gently rubbed the back of Tom’s head, making shushing noises. Despite its simplicity, it successfully got Tom to calm down. “I-I,” he stuttered, having a hard time admitting it, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Tom,” he assured. Tom paused for a second, hooves sliding around Harry's body until they had nestled themselves firmly under his wings. Harry squeaked, wings instantly shoving up into what most referred to as a ‘wing boner’. It wasn't his fault that underneath his wings were sensitive, though not as much as his wings themselves.

“Are you an alicorn?” Tom asked, jealousy clear as he eyed the wings now revealed from under his cloak.

“No,” Harry poked Tom’s nose, “I am a unipeg.”

“Oh… That's still not fair.”

“‘Not fair’?” Harry parroted, incredulously, “Your a freaking Draconequus!”

“I am a unicorn,” Tom corrected, “I simply found out how to steal their power.” Before Harry had a chance to answer, Tom moved his hoofs, which brought another squawk from Harry.

Pausing, Tom did it again, watching Harry squirm. Then, smirking, he began to rub the area. Harry couldn't stop the noises falling from his lips even if he wanted to. In the next second, Harry was on the ground under Tom.

“W-wait!” Harry stuttered, face such a bright red his fur couldn't hide it.

“What?” Tom glanced up at him from where his face had nuzzled against Harry's chest.

“I, uh, I’m not so sure about, ah, y-y’know, as a pony,” Harry slowly sounded out, a bit embarrassed about his apprehension.

“Don't worry,” Tom continued to nuzzle him, “You get used to it.”

Harry didn't bother to ask how Tom knew that, simply taking his word for it. Tom raised his head, moving forward until their muzzles were pressed against one another. Harry blinked, nose twitching before Tom tilted his head to slide their mouths together.

Smiling, Harry pushed into the kiss. It wasn't a fast, desperate kiss like Harry was used to. Before, it had been very few rare moments they had truly been together. Now… Harry felt like they had all the time in the world.

They kissed slowly and deeply, not in a rush. Tom lowered his body to rest on Harry's, but not in a sexual way. They simply enjoyed their kiss, bottled emotions finally freeing themselves. Harry hadn't even realized he was crying until Tom pulled back, hooves sliding along his cheeks to rid them of the moisture.

“I… I missed you so much,” Tom admitted again, hiding his face in Harry's neck. Harry smiled gently. Tom always had trouble expressing things like this, so he knew how much it meant. “I won’t push you into anything, okay?”

“Tom… I think I love you?” Harry offered quietly, knowing it was true. He had loved Tom for a while, but it had taken losing him to fully realize that.

His lover didn't flinch like Harry expected him to. Instead, he looked up, actual sincerity in his eyes. “I-I… L-Lo-l...I-I… me too,” he eventually settled on, unable to say the words.

Harry wasn't offended. In fact, he was ecstatic. To even get that little out of Tom was mind blowing, and it proved just how much Tom meant the words. Harry giggled lightly, slotting his hooves under Tom’s chin and then nuzzling his muzzle against Tom’s.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of ponies coming towards them. Tom immediately glanced down at Harry. Knowing what he was asking, Harry sighed, “I don't want to come between again.” Tom’s eyes blinked and slowly looked down in resignation. “But,” Harry used his hooves to bring Tom’s gaze back to his own, “if it comes to it. I will choose you this time. I swear.”

His lover smiled, leaning down to press his muzzle against Harry's. Seconds later, Harry found himself sitting on the roof of a house floating in the sky. It was high above Ponyville, clearly a building Discord had created himself. He had a good view of what was happening, but he couldn't hear them.

Soon, his friends, though he was only truly friends with Pinkie, appeared. Twilight seemed to confront Discord, who made an extra dramatic show as he literally painted a target on himself.

Harry worried his lip when the Elements started working. Tom must have a plan, right? He didn't seem very concerned about it. He took a sharp intake of breath when they, except for spike who seemed particularly nervous wearing the element of loyalty, lifted off the ground.

Seconds later, they fell again. Harry let out the air he had been holding in, smiling in amusement as he watched his lover mock them. Discord spun and then glided away on the soap roads, laughing.

They quickly disbanded after that, and Harry noticed a sliver of grey slowly moving along Twilight’s hoofs as her head fell down.

“That was fun!” Harry yelped, wings shooting up again as he jumped into the air. Tom snickered at him, catching him before he hit the ground. He pulled him close to his Draconequus body, cradling him like one would a baby.

He frowned at Tom, pushing his front hooves onto his chest and then standing with his back hooves on Discord’s claw and paw respectively. Now eye level with him, Harry poked him in the nose with a pout.

Discord’s eyes crossed to look at it, before he abruptly glanced straight to Harry's eyes. In less than a second, he moved his head past his hoof and locked muzzles with Harry.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes to push farther into the kiss. Tom’s hands slid up his legs, over his backside and settled on his waist. He drew his back legs up instinctively, placing them on Discord’s stomach.

They stayed like that for several minutes, content, before Harry pulled back with a sigh. He let his head fall, bumping his forehead into his lovers. “I’m… sorry I was gone for so long. It… wasn't that long for me, so I really don't know what you're feeling, but I am sorry.”

“Harry,” Tom moved his paw to cup Harry's face, bringing it up to make him look at his face, “It’s not your fault we were born so far apart. If anything, we’re lucky we were born into the same world again.”

“Really?” Harry whispered sadly. He knew Tom. Despite his protests on the point, Tom usually blamed other people for things that had nothing to do with them. It wasn't an attempt to frame them, he was just so used to having to be perfect that he never took blame himself or let things go that wasn't anyone's fault.

“Really. I don't blame you. I’ve had a lot of time to think. A lot of time. I won't say I changed that much, but… no one can live thousands of years without changing a little…” Tom nuzzled him, one of his horns bumping Harry's ear.

Pulling back, Tom set Harry down, his form shifting to his pony body. With a gesture, he led Harry inside of his house, down a little opening that led to a hallway. They passed several doors and went down another hallway, before trotting down some stairs and into the entryway.

Tom then went to a large arching doorway, which turned out to lead to a kitchen. Tom didn't even have to use his unicorn magic to set the tea going. They sat down at a table, fluffy pillows acting as chairs.

“So…” Tom started, clearly trying to think of a topic to start with. “Do you know why we were reborn?” He asked the question without expecting an answer, going by the expression on his face.

Harry smirked, “Actually, yes.” Tom jumped, looking up with wide eyes. Harry chuckled, covering his muzzle at his lovers glare. “I find it kind of ironic, really. You see, your soul can't completely pass on unless it is whole. So instead of good people being reincarnated, it's the people who kill and murder and torture and split their soul.”

Tom raised an eyebrow incredulously. “That is very ironic. Why did you get reincarnated then?”

“You put a piece of your soul in me, which fractured my own soul.”

“Huh. Well, if you know all this, then do you know why we still have our memories?”

“Yeah. If your soul can't fully heal, the memories of your past life come to fill in those gaps in your soul.”

“Oh…” Tom’s eyes narrowed, “Why do you know this?”

Harry giggled, “I’m the Master of Death!”

Discord’s jaw fell, before he quickly picked it back up by asking, “How did that happen!?”

“You won't believe this, but it's because Death likes me. Apparently he hasn't liked anyone since those Peverell brothers and didn't want to have to wait several centuries to find someone interesting again.”

“Okay… you were right. That is very unbelievable.”

“But it's true!” Harry chirped back.

“If you insist,” Tom shook his head.

They were quiet for several minutes, letting the recent events sink in. The tea whistled, causing Tom to wave a hoof and make it automatically go into cups and bring them to the two sitting at the table.

Harry smiled gratefully at Tom, the cup being surrounded in his magic as Harry picked it up to take a sip. He bit his lip once the cup was on its saucer again. Should he? Tom deserved to know, but Harry had no idea how he would react.

“What is it?” Tom spoke up, eyeing Harry's face.

Perking up, Harry glanced at Tom, before sighing, “Well… You know how I told you I would choose you in this world?”

Tom stiffened. “Yeah?” He answered tensely.

“No, it's not like that!” Harry quickly assured. Tom relaxed again, but continued to eye him. “It's just… I think I know why I didn't choose you in our past lives.”

“I thought you just didn't want to risk anything else?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I did too. But, then I started thinking. If I love you, and I do, then why would I not risk it? So I started examining myself more and I realized something.”

“What?”

“It didn't happen in my past life, but when I started thinking about that life after getting my memories back.”

“And?” Tom growled impatiently.

“And I saw that I wasn't acting entirely the same in this life. I didn't know why. At first I thought I had changed. But then, I found out that I was only different in one way,” Harry hesitated, but continued before Tom snapped, “I wasn't nearly as committed to anything as I was to the Light… after focusing on that, I delved into my memories deeper.”

“What did you find?” Tom questioned, tone softer than before.

“A compulsion charm.”

“Wait, what!? No, that's impossible!” Tom immediately argued, “One of us would have noticed. Not to mention charms don't last that long. It couldn't-”

“It was wired into my magical core,” Harry interrupted, which shut Tom up quickly. “Not only that, but it was done at such a young age, that by the time I got to Hogwarts, it's signature wouldn't have been any different than mine. No one, not even the one who put it there, would've been able to find it.”

“So… you stayed with the Light… because of a compulsion charm?”

“Yeah. I love you, Tom. And if I love you now, I must have loved you then, before you died, since we haven't interacted since then. I would never choose a life of certainty over you. I knew that back then, too, but I just didn't realize it because of that stupid charm.”

“Harry…” He looked up, gasping quietly at seeing tear tracks in Tom’s fur. “All this time, I thought you didn't care enough to choose me. I… I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Tom, don't do that. It's not your fault. I didn't even know it myself until a couple months ago,” Harry reached forward, placing his hoof on top of Tom’s.

Their moment was once again interrupted, this time by a blaring noise. Harry flinched, pulling his hoof back to rub his ears. “What's that?”

Tom stood up with a groan, the tear tracks suddenly gone. “That tells me that someone just came inside. Follow me.”

Discord was back in his Draconequus form, floating out of the room. Harry did as told and went after him. It didn't take long to arrive in the entrance hall, where six tired ponies were waiting. The Elements of Harmony. Shit.

“Well, color me impressed!” Discord smiled sarcastically, “It seems you’ve managed to restore yourselves!”

Twilight stepped forward, “You will never defe-”

“Harry!?” Pinkie interrupted, her bouncing halting as she noticed him. As soon as she said his name, the other five’s eyes shot over to him.

“What have you done to him!?” Rainbow Dash accused, glaring at Tom. She almost went to attack, but was stopped by Twilight grabbing Rainbow’s tail with her magic.

“Why do you have Harry?” Twilight asked, clearly trying to be intimidating.

Tom was about to answer with a sarcastic remark, but was stopped when Harry walked forward. Harry had a small frown on his face, looking at Pinkie.

“Pinkie, I’m sorry, but you have to chose.”

“What?”

“You have to chose. Me or them. I don't want to do this, but you have to. We’ll be on opposite sides. You're my favorite, Pinkie, my friend. But you have to chose.”

“Chose?” She croaked, ears folding down. Harry nodded solemnly.

Applejack huffed, walking forward, “‘Course she’ll chose us. We are her friends. What Ah don't get is why y'all would make her chose in the first place. You're on our side, aren't ya?”

Harry's silence spoke volumes. “Wait, you mean you're on that monsters side!?” Rainbow spat. Discord looked offended by that, but didn't move to intervene.

Pinkie glanced between them. Her old friends expecting gazes and Harry's accepting one.

She took a deep, determined breath and walked forward, face serious. “You, Harry.” The others broke out in shocked shouts, but Harry smiled happily. Pinkie took off her element and threw it to Discord who caught it with a huge grin. In an instant, the element was gone.

“Um,” Fluttershy quietly interrupted. No one payed attention until she said, “I want to join you, too.”

Harry glanced at her, tilting his head, “Why?”

“Because I know what you two do. I’m not an idiot. I might not show it a lot, but I am observant.” She clearly had to work at admitting that, hiding behind her mane. “I… I like watching. I used to watch before Harry came, but I couldn't seem to find the place afterwards.”

“That can't be the only reason,” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Well, um, this, uh, sounds a bit… crazy, but sometimes… I just get these… feelings. Things usually turn out better when I follow them. So… I, uh, I am.”

“Fluttershy!” Pinkie squealed, running forward to hug her friend. “Yay! I get to keep a friend!”

Pinkie eagerly led her over to Discord, who took her element when Fluttershy hesitantly offered. The others watched in shock, not sure what to do.

“Oh! Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh!” Pinkie chanted, “I just had the greatest idea!”

“And what is that?” Harry asked.

“Well, before I left this morning, I pulled some ponies number. Twilight’s number.”

Harry's eyes gleamed. “What about the others?”

Pinkie shrugged, “Eh, they can wait. I only want one, if I want to teach Fluttershy here.”

“T-teach me?” She spluttered.

“Well, yeah! You said you liked watching, so why not show you up close and personal?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed. He looked up at Tom with wide eyes, pouting. Discord huffed but snapped his claws and then everything was already set up. It seemed Tom had figured out what they had been alluding to.

Twilight screamed, evidently noticing she was now alone and strapped to a table. Her horn glowed and she closed her eyes. Harry hurriedly stepped up and used a nearby hammer to quickly snap it off before she could teleport.

She screamed out again, teary eyes looking up at them. “Why?” She asked brokenly, ears folded back.

“Twily, Twily, Twily,” Pinkie tsked, “We were never good ponies. I guess you're just not a very good friend if you couldn't figure that out!”

“No! I’m a good friend! You're… you’re just bad ponies!”

“Isn't that what we just said?” Harry mocked, “I thought you were smart, Twilight.” They closed in on her. “Look what's happened. You failed. That's all you’ll ever be. A failure.”

“Failure Sparkle! Failure Sparkle!” Pinkie chirped, hopping in time with her words. She stopped, glancing back at Fluttershy and waving her over to Twilight’s crying form.

Fluttershy hid behind her mane, hesitantly trotting over and clearing her throat, “You… You are such a bad friend.” She looked at Pinkie and Harry for reassurance, causing both to smile at her. She sighed in relief.

Harry took over again, “How much you’re friends must hate you. I mean, I was only around you for a couple months and I could barely stand it. I wonder what they feel?”

“Oh yes! We hate her lots! A lot, a lot!” Pinkie nodded her head with a serious look. She nudged Fluttershy, who looked up and said she hated her too in a small voice.

“No! All of you are bad! I, I, I don't believe you! You have no proof!”

“Oh, but don't we?” Discord purred, waving his paw to show a sphere. Inside the sphere played ‘memories’ of all her friends whispering to each other.

“Ah wish that gosh darned city pony never came to our town!” Applejack sneered.

“She thinks she so smart, so above the rest of us. How undignified.” Rarity sniffed.

“I know, right? She ruins everything! I wish I never met her!” Rainbow glared. They chorused the last sentence in agreement.

“No!” Twilight cried, tears rolling down her cheeks, “It’s not real!”

“Why don't we show you their anger? How much they hate you? Let us show you what they feel every time they are near you, what they want to do to you. You're friends want this to happen. We didn't send them away, they left on their own,” Harry laughed, a twisted grin on his muzzle.

“It's true!” Pinkie cackled, “None of us ever liked you! We all want this to happen! Every pony in town wants this to happen! Princess Celestia wants this to happen!”

“We all want you to suffer!” Fluttershy managed without prompting. Pinkie encouraged her, jumping up and down around her. “Failure Sparkle! No pony loves you! No pony! Do you think that your parents put you in Celestia’s school because they cared for you? No! They just wanted to get rid of you!”

“Good job, Fluttershy!” Harry cheered. Twilight was struggling, desperately denying it, despite how her doubts were showing in her eyes. “Face it! Everypony hates you, Failure Sparkle!”

Pinkie grinned widely, shoving a scalpel into the meat of Twilight’s thigh. Twilight startled, about to glance down with a yelp, but Harry stopped her head. He used the unused strap near her head to tie it in place, preventing her from looking around.

Motioning to Pinkie to continue removing her cutie mark, Harry started cutting into her verbally, “Do you feel that, Failure Sparkle? This is how much everypony hates you, how much we wish you would die!”

All of a sudden, figments of Celestia, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were there. They all shouted in time, hatred in their eyes, “Failure Sparkle! Failure Sparkle! Die! Die! Die!” Over and over and over again.

Harry glanced back at Tom, who grinned smugly. He rolled his eyes at him. Turning back, he saw that Pinkie had finished both cutie marks and set them on the nearby tray to dry.

“Chaos will rule the world and it's because of you, Failure Sparkle! You could have won! You could have saved everypony! It's your fault their gone! It's your fault ponies are dying! All yours!” Pinkie happily sang.

The figments changed, showing bloody and bruised versions. “Why didn't you save us, Twilight? We believed in you! Do something! This is all your fault! You failed us! You failed everypony! Why? Weren't we your friends?”

“Yes! Yes! You're my friends! I didn't do this!”

“Liar! Liar! You didn't save us! You didn't save us! Failure Sparkle!” The tones changed to something near demonic.

“No! No! It's not true!” Twilight sobbed desperately. She wasn't even struggling anymore. Harry suddenly had an idea and cheerfully went over to Discord, whispering it in his ear. The others watched curiously.

Tom smirked, making a branding rod appear. On the end laid the word ‘FAILURE’. It was already red from heat. Pinkie clapped her hooves together, squealing excitedly. Harry grabbed it with his magic so he didn't burn himself.

He went back go Twilight and waved it in front of her eyes. She barely focused on it, still stuck on the figments who were back to shouting their original phrase. Pinkie joined in with it, singing, “Failure Sparkle! Failure Sparkle!” With a nudge, Fluttershy did it too, only in a lower voice.

Grinning, Harry pressed the end of the rod to Twilight's chest. She wailed out, wiggling around. “Stop moving! This is your punishment! You deserve this!” Immediately, Twilight held still, believing Harry's words.

Shaking his head in astonishment, Harry pressed the rod harder, the sizzling of flesh hissing out. They could smell burnt fur and boiling meat. Twilight whimpered, shivering against the table.

After several minutes, Harry pulled back, the rod no longer hot enough to do any more damage. The word ‘FAILURE’ was burnt into her hide, the letters all large and bold. Twilight was breathing heavily, eyes rapidly glancing around the room.

“Twilight!” She didn't pay attention. Harry tilted his head. “Failure?” Twilight whimpered, lowering her eyes submissively. They all stared for a second, then startled cackling loudly, excluding Fluttershy, who was only giggling.

“Failure!” Harry shouted, after a while of laughing. “You don't seem to be listening! Maybe we should fix that?” Harry picked up a large knife and, taking aim, launched it directly into the center of Twilight's ear, which had flicked upright earlier. 

Twilight screeched, trying to move her ear, but only making the wound worse. Harry pulled the knife back out, finding it had gone straight through the ear and into the wood.

Her ear immediately folded down. “Oh, no! Don't do that, silly!” Pinkie giggled, grabbing Twilight's other ear, the one that hadn't been pierced and chopping the upper half clean off with another knife.

“Can you hear us now, Failure Sparkle?” Twilight desperately nodded, only just aware enough to respond. “Then repeat after me! ‘I am a failure. I do not deserve to live. I failed every pony. No one loves me. My name is Failure Sparkle.”

“I-I am-a-am a…. failure. I do-do no-not deserve to-to-to liv-live. I fail-fa-failed every pony. No one-no one lo-lov-loves me. My na-name is f-f-Failure Sparkle.” Twilight obediently repeated, voice shaking and eyes dulling.

“So you can hear!” Pinkie celebrated, clapping her hooves together. Her eyes gleamed suddenly and she giggled insanely, picking up the whip that was draped over the cart. “Hey Failure! Who loves you?”

Twilight looked up hopefully, “My-my fr-friends.”

Pinkie made a loud noise, “Nope, wrong!” She swung the whip down, leaving a large lash on Twilight's side. Twilight cried out. “Who loves you?”

“M-m-my-my pa-pa-par-parents.”

“Wrong again!” Another lash, this time cutting up her cheek. Their victim flinched. “Who loves you?”

Twilight lowered her eyes, her expression one of sadness and her eyes dulling further, “No pony.”

“Correct!” Pinkie called, hopping up and down. “What did you do?”

Twilight's ears folded down, “Wh-what?”

“Wrong!” The strike cut deep into the muscle of her foreleg. Twilight whimpered. “What did you do?”

“I-I do-don-don't k-know?”

Pinkie grinned harshly, “Wrong!” She whipped sideways this time, making a long, bleeding gash underneath the words burned into her skin. “What did you do?”

“I-I-I,” she glanced around quickly, her pupils dilating. The words of the figments seemed to drown out anything else and Twilight gasped, “I failed every pony!”

“Ding, ding, ding! You're a winner!” Harry cheered, walking forward. He smiled evilly, “Why did you fail us?”

Twilight couldn't answer, prompting Pinkie to lash her again. “Why?” Another lash. “Why?” Several lashes. “Why?” Twilight was bleeding heavily, the only part of her body not covered in lashes being the word burned on her.

“Should we flip her over?” Fluttershy timidly asked.

Harry perked up, “Yeah, that's a great idea!” Discord happily snapped his fingers, arranging Twilight the way they wanted. He seemed content with just watching and occasionally interfering with his figments.

Picking up the knife Pinkie had used to cut off Twilight's ear, Harry got closer to the bare back of the Element of Magic. He carefully cut out word ‘WORTHLESS’ in large, bold letters. He gave the knife to Pinkie, who did the same only with the word ‘PATHETIC’. Fluttershy took a lot more time, being more hesitant, but eventually had the word ‘DISAPPOINTMENT’ carved into Twilight's back.

They had made the words large enough to cover her entire back altogether and thick enough to surely scar. The words were bleeding enough to make them worried about Twilight dying, but Tom fixed it by making it so she couldn't bleed out enough to do that. Tom flipped her back over, causing her to scream as her wounds were forced against the wood.

“Hey, Fluttershy! Why don't you try something? Use anything and have fun,” Harry instructed, gesturing to the cart of torture devices Discord had created earlier.

“Oh, um, okay,” she pulled her vision from Twilight to the cart, examining all the tools. She bit her lip, clearly nervous about what to chose.

“Like Harry said, just have fun! Pick anything, we won't judge,” Pinkie assured her. Fluttershy nodded, hoof rising to hesitantly select a saw.

“I saw her step on a poor creatures tail once. She didn't even care. I want to remove her back legs,” Fluttershy whispered.

“Go for it!” Harry prompted. Fluttershy wobbled over to the table, pulling the saw up to rest it on the first joint of Twilight’s hind leg. With a deep breath, she began to pull the blade back and forth.

Twilight instantly screamed, writhing even as her mind was still preoccupied with their mental torture. “Feel our rage! Feel our hate!” Harry goaded, walking in a circle around the upright table, letting Twilight catch glimpses of him.

Fluttershy finished sawing, pulling back as the leg detached and fell out of its binder. It hit the floor with a wet plop. “I think I want to leave her like this,” Fluttershy muttered.

“That's alright! She just needs a peg leg now!”

“No,” she glanced away, bringing their attention to her, “I want to let her go and watch her try to escape.”

“Don't know how much escaping she’ll do. I think we made her insane,” Harry tilted his head, watching her shrunken pupils and twitching ears. She was mumbling to herself.

“Wow!” Pinkie grinned widely, cheerfully poking Twilight's cheek, making her flinch. “It didn't take a lot to break her!”

“I know,” Fluttershy spoke up, her eyes wide, “Lets rip out her tongue so she can't talk and leave her in Ponyville.”

“Alive?” Pinkie questioned.

Fluttershy nodded, “So everypony can see what their last hope is now.”

“I love it!” Harry immediately agreed.

“We’ll make you one of us yet!” Pinkie cheered, wrapping a foreleg around Fluttershy’s neck and rubbing her head with her other hoof. Fluttershy blushed and giggled shyly.

Harry trotted over to the table, grabbing some pliers. Pinkie grabbed Twilight's jaw, and Harry used the pliers encased in his magic to grab her tongue and pull it out. Twilight choked, tears running down and managing to slide into her open muzzle.

They looked over to Fluttershy, who bent down when she realized she was the one who was supposed to cut Twilight's tongue. She grasped a cleaver with her mouth and slowly walked over. She leaned up, placing her front hooves on the table. In a clean movement, the tongue was severed.

Blood began pooling in her mouth. Harry smirked, setting the pliers and severed tongue next to the drying cutie marks. He unbuckled all the straps, letting Twilight fall next to her cut off limb. She curled up, twitching and attempting to mutter to herself.

“Tom?” He glanced back at his lover.

“Fine.” Discord rolled his eyes and snapped his claws, making Twilight disappear, supposedly appearing in Ponyville.

“Uh, Tom?” Pinkie looked over, her head tilted quizzically.

Tom glanced at Harry and seeing him nod, turned into his pony form.

“Whoa!” Pinkie gasped, leaping into the air exaggeratingly.

“But I thought you were a Draconequus?” Fluttershy furrowed her brows.

Tom shook his head, “I’m actually just a unicorn. I managed to steal the chaos powers of every Draconequus left several thousand years ago. That ended up killing all of them, so I decided to use their forms. Besides, it's much more intimidating than this,” Tom gestured to his pony body.

“So… your real name is Tom?” Pinkie blinked at them. Tom only nodded. “I don't think I have ever heard of that name before!”

“It is pretty rare here, isn't it?” Harry mumbled, before smiling, “Now your real name isn't common anymore! Isn't that just wonderful?”

“Yes, Harry, absolutely beautiful,” Tom deadpanned, “Completely ignoring the fact I hate my name.”

“But Tom fits you so well!” Harry bantered, walking in front of Tom and flicking his nose with his tail. He continued walking without stopping, ignoring Tom’s startled look.

“You are still the only one I allow to call me that!” Tom scowled, trotting after him.

“I feel so special,” Harry slurred sarcastically. He gave a look over his shoulder to tell Tom he really meant his words despite how he said them.

“Wait up!” Pinkie called, hopping after them. Fluttershy followed as well, her steps much quieter than the others.

“Um, what do we do now?”

“We have fun, of course!” Harry grinned manically, his expression mirrored on his lover's face.

He couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
